1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus for use in the handling and transportation of materials and, more particularly, to hand held apparatus to transport sheet materials.
The transportation of sheet material by hand is often limited more by the bulk and geometry of the material than by its weight. Consequently, an individual is able of carry the weight of most sheet material, such as plywood, wallboard and the like, but finds it difficult to maneuver while holding such materials.
Present sheet carriers provide some assistance when transporting sheet material on level surfaces. However, when sheet material is moved on stairs or on inclined surfaces, such as ramps, prior carriers can cause the sheet material to slide or tilt so that it is being supported only by an edge. Therefore, the potential is present for either an upset or damage to the sheet material being transported.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a sheet carrier that is better suited to the transportation and stable handling of sheet material of all types, both on level surfaces and when either ascending or descending from one level surface to another.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hand held sheet carriers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,442 to Moore, that issued Jul. 4, 1978, describes a carrier for transporting sheets and includes a handle, an elongated member connected to the handle, and a panel receiving ledge connected to the elongated member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,160 to Spiers, that issued Sep. 12, 1978, describes an adjustable hand held carrier for large sheets with two pieces joined by a fastener through slots in the ends of the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,655 to Brown, that issued Jan. 23, 1979, describes a carrier having a member that clamps the edges of sheet material under a spring tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,838 to Stockton, that issued Dec. 23, 1986, describes a carrier, including a handle connected to an elongated bar upon which sheet material is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,085 to Cassels, that issued Sep. 22, 1987, describes a hand held sheet carrier having a pair of rigid plate components that are interconnected pivotally.
While the structural arrangement of some prior apparatus, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are material for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with prior apparatus.